


Dean Winchester must be punished

by Meffy81



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Face-Fucking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pink Panties, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meffy81/pseuds/Meffy81
Summary: Dean and Cas are in a long term BDSM relationship, but can Dean keep it in his pants (and out of his hands) for two weeks??





	Dean Winchester must be punished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuillsAndInk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAndInk/gifts).



> Ok, this is my first ever fic and it's late, so please be nice! It's for the SPN kink exchange, so Surprise! I hope this is up to snuff, and you like it @quillsandink!

It started with a bet. Or well, more like a dare. From Cas. Could Dean go two weeks without jacking off? Of course he could! It’s not like he had to eat rabbit food for two weeks or give up his Baby or anything… just, no touching himself, sexually. He was no impulsive teenager (anymore), and he would do anything for Cas.

Dean and Cas had been together for a couple of years now, and he’d been submissive to Cas for, what was it, 8 months now? Long enough that Cas knew him. Knew his limits and knew just where and how to push Dean to get what he wanted. What they both wanted.

So it should have been easy for Dean. But ten days after all this started, ten days after this “bet”, Sam and Cas decided to leave the bunker on Saturday to go to the farmer’s market. So Dean decided to keep himself ( and his hands) busy. But after Dean scrubbed the kitchen, ate breakfast, and cleaned his guns, he was bored. Capital B Bored. Now Dean usually does what every red-blooded man does when he gets bored, but he remembers Cas and his dare. Well, thinking of Cas AND masturbation really doesn’t stop his blood from going south, and sooner than he realizes, he's on his back on THEIR bed, covered in his own jizz. (Crap.)

He thinks about lying, pretending it never happened, but when Sam and Cas return, he knows. Cas knows what Dean’s done and that he’s thinking about lying to him.

“Sam,” Cas says, never taking his eyes off Dean, “ here’s $100, I think you’ll want to go to a hotel tonight.”

Knowing what he’s seen and heard when Cas gets this gleam in his eye, Sam grabs the cash and the keys to the Impala and hightails it out of the bunker.

“Dean,” Cas says inching his way into Dean’s space, “ is there anything you need to tell me? Maybe about what you were up to while I was gone?”

Dean tries to look cocky and nonchalant, but fails miserably. “Uh, no Cas, unless you want me to catalog my gun collection or all the nasty leftovers I threw out of the fridge?”

Cas tsks, gets right up in his face and looks deep into Dean’s eyes. “Dean, I know that’s not all you did, is it?” all Dean can do is shake his head. “Dean. What’s your safe word?”

Dean’s breath hitches, he knows what’s coming next. “uh, Impala…. Sir.” His pants grow tighter just in saying those words, knowing what’s to come.

“Hmm, you have been naughty, haven’t you? Didn’t we say two weeks?” Cas walks into Dean’s personal space, and pushes him backwards, into the refrigerator. “ Yes, two weeks, but you couldn’t wait, could you? Hmm, I guess I’ll just have to teach you to wait.”

Dean whimpers. He knows he’ll do anything Cas tells him, and he’ll enjoy it as well.

“Go to your room and strip.” Cas says. Dean love the authoritative tone he gets when he’s like this. “Put on those pink panties you like but will never admit to, and lay on the bed like a good boy. D’you think you can do that?” he kisses Dean, tongue darting into his mouth and grinds up against him, relishing the groan he gets from his lover.

Dean forgets that he’s supposed to answer, enjoying the spontaneous make out session. Cas stops kissing him and stares at his freckled face for a second, waiting for a response. When he gets none he turns Dean around, smacks his ass, and bellows “Go!”

“Yes , Sir!” Dean says, turning and looking back at Cas, his pupils growing wider. He all but runs to the bedroom, tumbling out of his clothes as he runs, impatient to see what Cas has in store for them.

Dean is completely naked by the time he gets to the bedroom, and begins rummaging through the top drawer of the dresser, looking for the panties hidden there. His cock stands proudly out in front of him, and he squeaks when he finds the panties at the same time the door opens.

Cas is standing there, and watches Dean pull the pretty panties up his freckled legs, over his cute butt, and lastly, over his package. His cock head sticks out over the top, and it is a beautiful picture indeed.

“On the bed,” Cas says, and Dean keeps his eyes on Cas taking his trench coat off and rolling up his sleeves, as he moves sideways towards it, laying down on his back. “Mmm, you look so pretty in those, don’t you?”

Dean blushes and turns his head away at the compliment, never one to take praise well. Cas grabs his face roughly, and kisses him again, taking what he wants, and Dean gives.

“I think you’re going to like this”, Cas says, and grabs one of Dean’s wrists. “I’ve thought about this a lot these past 10 days, what I would do to you if you were unable to restrain yourself, but now, I’m going to do that for you.” Cas takes a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket and begins locking Dean’s arms and legs up and attaching them to the bed.

“I know that’s you just needed to touch, to feel, is that right Dean?” Dean nods, his eyes flitting from Cas to the cuffs, to the bulge he can see in Cas' khakis. His cock twitches again, this time, spilling some pre-come onto the soft part of his belly.

Once Cas gets him completely tied down, he lays over him, and kisses his forehead. “Now I know”, Cas says, “that you can do what you want, but now, we’re going to do what I want. And I want to give you everything.” He whispers in Dean’s ear.

Cas kisses Dean all over his face, his ears, sucks the lobes between his lips and nibbles on them, just how Dean likes. He kisses down to his neck, biting and kissing and sucking from one side to the other, as Dean tries to buck up against him. Cas keeps his body just far enough away that Dean can’t get the friction he wants, not yet.

Cas nibbles down to his left nipple, and when he reaches it, he kisses, and then sucks it like a vacuum, and bites. “Sir!” Dean screams, twitching his body left and right, moving as much as he can within the restraints. Cas hums and presses Dean’s sternum back to the bed. “Uh-uh” Cas says, “my time.” He moves over to Dean’s right nipple, and while he still screams out, he’s expecting it this time, and doesn’t arch off the bed.

“Good boy,” Cas says, and Dean’s groans, loving the endearment.

Cas kisses his way down Dean’s body, over his tummy, where there’s a little pudge, down his left leg and back and forth to his right. Everywhere except where Dean wants him to be. His cock is leaking now, begging for attention, but Cas is having none of it.

“Mmmm, I wish I could do this without you bound, he says, I want to worship your back as well, all of you.” He kisses back up Dean’s legs and finally, finally, licks the head of his cock.

Dean moans, lifting his hips, trying to get Cas to take him more fully into his mouth, but he should know better. Just trying that made him move away instead.

“Ah ah ah,” Cas said, you’re mine now. He took Dean’s knees and lifted them slightly, and then pressed a sloppy kiss to each of Dean’s testicles, his taint, his hole. He licked and kissed and prodded his hole with his tongue. Dean writhed on his face, riding down and trying to get more friction. Cas hummed, and the added vibration made Dean’s breath hitch.

All Cas had to do now was take his hand and grip Dean’s cock, and he was coming for the second time today.

Cas looked up at Dean, a gleam in his eye and his face covered in spit, and said, “ I hope that’s not all you’ve got… we’re just getting started.”

And true to form, Cas lived up to his word. He continued rimming Dean, then began fingering him, squeezing a third orgasm out of him. Then he began milking his prostate, rubbing over it until Dean was a blubbering mess, grinning and shushing him as he screamed through another orgasm. Over and over, he used his mouth, his fingers, and finally, his cock, to give Dean what he apparently needed.

“Shhh,” Cas said, his cock softening in Dean’s abused ass, “I’ve got you.” Cas removed the cuffs from Dean’s wrists and ankles, rubbing the tender skin and wiping the tears from his tear-stained face. He reached down to the mini-fridge by the bed, grabbing a bottle of water and a chocolate bar for Dean.

“So Dean, who do you want to be in charge of your orgasms,” Cas asked, cuddling into Dean’s side.

Dean stared at Cas, blissed out and high from the endorphins, “you Cas, only you.”


End file.
